Kingdom Hearts: Return to the Heart
by jav094ex
Summary: Donald and Goofy are dead...the Heartless have banded together, and war is at hand. How will the Keyblade Master handle the loss of his friends? He'll need a lot more power to stop the allpowerful army, and friends won't be enough this time...


Sora stepped over one of the many corpses that littered the ground. He numbly walked past piles of dead all stacked on top of each other, trying to take in the devastation around him. Bits and pieces of shadow-flesh lay discarded aside their human counterparts. His mind was frozen, incapable of grasping how many had been mercilessly struck down.

The Heartless had all assembled, almost every single one, to wage war on the humans. All that darkness gathered in one place had spawned terrible things: the sky had been robbed of its color; it was now a depressing roof of darkness. Humans inexplicably died on the spot and became Heartless. No one was safe from the battle that ensued. Everyone took up arms against the Heartless army, even housewives armed with kitchen knives. Sora himself had killed as many as he could manage, but had eventually been beaten back. The Heartless never stopped coming, the supposed dead returned, stronger than before. Some Heartless died and came back as one giant, foul-bodied creature. They even invaded the dead bodies lying scattered on the bloody ground, turning them into lifeless puppets, half shadow, half…something else.

They had reached a new level, the Heartless. One nobody alone could surpass. Lightning ravaged the blackened sky, bringing a gloomy feeling about the death-strewn wasteland.

Sora's tear-filled eyes scanned the scene, unsure of what to look for, when they spotted a familiar blue tunic on the floor, buried among the dead.

Donald! Cried Sora, racing over to his companion. Sora heaved aside masses long since dead, and gently helped Donald out of the pile. His feathery hand felt cold and stiff in his, and his body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap when Sora let go.

No! Donald, no! He wailed, grasping his friend by the wrist and testing his pulse. Donald! Don't die! I'll get help! You're gonna make it, just stay with me! He looked around frantically, for anyone to help, but found himself alone. He shook his head and dropped Donald's hand. He knew it was no use. Donald was dead.

Only a gut-wrenching thought brought him out of his stupor.

If Donald is…then- that means…

Goofy! He called out, running past mounds of injured Heartless and humans alike. A growing pain in his leg slowed him, but he wouldn't let it stop him. He called out his friend's name again, searching for his comrade.

No… Not you too… he thought to himself. After what felt like an eternity of searching, he crouched to rest, only to freeze where he stood. Tossed aside like garbage on the floor, laid a buck-toothed, long-eared head.

Oh…God, no…. he sobbed. How could they do this to you? He couldn't touch the severed head, but stared at it almost as if it could offer him new hope. Goofy's isolated head stared back, eyes wide with the fear that had killed him. Out of pity, Sora closed the eyelids of the departed Goofy, and quietly wept for his friends.

Sora only had a handful of friends, and it pained him beyond measure to lose any one of them, especially in such a sick way. Despite appearances, he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, accounting for his cherished few comrades.

A hand rested on Sora's shoulder, helping him stand. The hand steered a distraught Sora away from the battlefield, away from the rotting cadavers that had been Donald and Goofy. He remembered always hating it when Goofy said "Gawrsh!" and his stupid yuckety laugh. He would always argue with Donald, too, but they remained friends. Now, it was those things he so hated that he missed the most about them.

A low humming stirred him from his shock-induced trance, and he realized he was on his Gummi Ship, the Highwind. Ol' man Cid himself was at the wheel, and sitting next to Sora, looking concerned, was Leon.

L-Leon? Is that you?

Yeah, kid, it's me. You alright? I saw what happened.

Yeah, mumbled Sora, I'll be fine.

The engine roared to life, drowning out their conversation. They both leaned back in their seats as the ship entered warp drive. Throughout the trip, they were all unusually quiet, until Sora spoke up:

Did anyone else make it?

We can't be sure, answered Cid over his shoulder. That last sudden attach took everyone for a spin, if anyone did escape, they're probably on the run, like us.

W-where are we going?

Twilight Town. It was agreed beforehand that that would be the rendezvous spot, so we're headed there.

Hmm. Sora leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling, but the mortifying events of the day had exhausted him, and he fell asleep. He dreamed strange dreams, one where everyone around him kept falling and he couldn't save them. Another involved his tearing himself apart from the inside out. Just before he awoke, he saw a blindingly white set of doors, encased in a shroud of darkness. He opened his eyes to the same scenery as before: the inside of his ship, though it had stopped moving. He could tell by the oppressing silence.

He limped over to the door; wounds from the long battle were finally catching up to him. The electronic hatch opened before him, spilling the cool night air over him. He ventured outside under the starry sky, enjoying the breeze. Here, the sky wasn't tainted by darkness, but wavered with moonlight. The dim streetlights of Traverse Town flickered on, announcing the arrival of night.

Sora's leg protested when he tried to walk far, so he chose a nearby bench and sat down. He called on his magic to start repairing his leg, and felt it warm up soothingly. He found he could concentrate better out in the open, rather than in a cramped ship.

He was joined by Leon before long, who sat beside him.

Hey, how ya holding' up?

Better.

You sure? You slept the whole way here.

Yeah, I was just tired.

They exchanged a few other pleasantries before Leon got up.

Come on, he said, holding out his hand. Something big is supposed to happen in the square in Third District.

Sora saw painful memories of Riku, but took Leon's outstretched hand anyway. Leon accompanied him to the square, where dozens of people were gathered.

Cid and Yuffie caught up to them, eager to chat. Well, Yuffie was.

Hey cutie! She said, kissing Sora on the cheek.

Hey, he laughed, rubbing his cheek.

So what's the big deal? What's gonna happen here? Asked Leon.

The Oracle! Some fortune teller from a world taken by the Heartless. She convinced the town's mayor that she knows the secret to defeating the Heartless, and she's supposed to announce it tonight.

Probably a hoax, scoffed Sora. Only way to kill 'em is with a Keyblade, or some other magical weapon.

Well, yeah, but- BAM!

A huge pillar of purple smoke exploded into appearance, cutting Cid short.

Bibbity Bobbity Boo! Chanted an old lady from within the smoke. Once it cleared, she bowed to the ground, blue robe skirting the ground.

Good evening to you all! She chirped happily, I am the fairy godmother, henceforth known as the Oracle!

The crowd gasped, oooh'ed and cheered.

Pleased by the warm reception, she continued. My home was destroyed by the Heartless, as were all of yours. I am here before you to ease the pain of many. I prophesize that the Heartless will fall. They will fail, due to noble actions by those with the power to help. The question now becomes who are those with the power? I will use a powerful spell to filter out those from the others, the rest is for the gods to decide.

She moved at a snail's pace around the crowd, touching random people on the forehead.

Ahhh. She said when satisfied, I have found several powerful presences among us.

She scurried around in a circle, doing some weird dance. She, again, chose random people, pointing at them. Her bony finger landed on Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and many strangers also.

Wow. Said Sora sarcastically. I got chosen to defeat the Heartless. Didn't see that one comin.

You are all chosen! She shouted at no one in particular. Those I pointed to, step up. Otherwise, step back some.

Grumbling and muttering, the crowd abated to leave a small clump of people still standing next to the Oracle.

Now, now! Form a line, kids!

Hey! Protested Cid, I ain't that young lady!

She waved him off and proceeded to the front of the line.

The gods dictate you will all play a critical role in the coming downfall of the Heartless! I know this! With the gods' help, I will bless each of you with a gift to help you on your way.

Cid looked at her questioningly, but someone patted him on the shoulder. Behind Cid, wielding his ever-present sword, was Cloud.

Don't worry 'bout it, ol' man! He said, grinning. We're getting free stuff, so don't complain!

He and Cid laughed and greeted each other.

How ya been kid? It's been a long time!

Been busy, he said simply. He took his place in line directly behind Sora, for he'd been chosen, and remained quiet.

Sora nodded hello, then turned back to the line. Up ahead, the godmother was waving her wand around, flicking it at the next in line. Some object or another would then appear in their hands.

As he got closer, he Sora heard her chant: Bibbity Bobbity Boo! Every time she waved her wand. When it was finally his turn, Sora held out his hands in front of him.

Bibbity Bobbity Boo! She called out yet again, tapping his hands with the tip of her wand.

Out of nowhere, a small, translucent green cube appeared in his hands. He looked through it at the godmother.

What's this s'posed to be? Magic Jell-O? He decided against trying to eat it.

I don't know. Replied the Oracle, I just transmit the gifts the gods see fit for you to have. I don't know what they all are! She snapped.

Sora left the line, poking the cube of jelly. It really was nothing special, just a little gob of… stuff.

Whatever, muttered Sora half-heartedly. If it's supposed to help me, I guess I'll keep it. He pocketed the jelly and leaned against a nearby wall, waiting for the event to end. Leon got a new necklace that let him fight for days on end without needing to rest.

Gee, that's great! You can fight for days now, and I… I got Jell-O. They all laughed at that. Cloud got an emulator stone, to keep his sword abnormally sharp. Holding his gift, he rested on the wall next to Sora.

Having seen enough, Sora turned to leave. See you guys back on the ship, he called back to them. He fumed on the way back, falling further into the dark mood that had engulfed him recently.

Sora sat down at the Highwind's cockpit, leaning back in the seat. Bored, he gazed at the control panel, full of flashing buttons and switches he didn't recognize. He'd taken a few lessons on how to pilot the ship from the ship's old navigators, the chipmunks, but was still not flight worthy.

Running his hand over the panel, he felt an odd indentation. Looking at it, he noticed that it was changing colors, throbbing, almost. It had a square shape to it, and thin zigzag veins sprayed out from its edges.

He suddenly realized the obvious.

The cube! It's not jell-o! He thought. It's a Gummi block!

He hastily yanked it out of his pocket and set it on the controls next to the square-shaped indent.

Looks like it would fit perfectly, he said to himself. He hesitated whether he should use it with nobody around, when-

Yo! Sora!

Sora, startled, whirled around to face Leon. His hand slipped against the controls and, against all odds, pushed the Gummi into the receptacle. It glowed, was absorbed through the ship's veins, and disappeared.

What was that? Asked Leon.

I…don't know….

The door let out a pneumatic hiss as it closed behind Leon.

Hey! Sora, open the door!

I-it wasn't me! He said.

They both looked around as the ship whirred to life. A message on the monitor explained that the ship was now in autopilot to a pre-programmed location.

What's goin on? Did you turn on the ship?

No! Yelled Sora, straining to be heard over the engine's roar.

Can't we turn it off?

No way! It's on autopilot! We'll have to wait til it stops, then pilot it back!

The ship's whine reached its loudest, and it entered warp drive. Onboard, the ship's computer announced, in a pleasant female voice:

Now entering warp. Please fasten your safety belts. ETA: one hour, thirty-two minutes. Destination: unknown.

It was a quiet, undisturbed ride through space. Vast stretches of emptiness yawned out around them, whizzing by at incredible speeds.

Sora wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence. Every time silence settled around him, he began to think. And when that happened, images of Goody or Donald unwillingly popped into his head. It was almost physically painful, but he found the quiet oppressing.

Leon broke it for him.

So, what were you doin here all by yourself?

You should've stayed in the square, with us.

I needed to be alone. It's hard…bein' with you guys. Reminds me of… of them.

Leon looked down, ashamed. Sorry. I didn't know. I just came to see if you were okay.

Thanks, but I'm fine. The Jell-O turned out to be a Gummi block. I put it into the control system by accident when you surprised me.

So that's where we're going? Wherever that Gummi was made to take us?

Guess so.

Hey, the oracle lady said it was supposed to help, it might be a good thing.

Could be. Still, I don't wanna be caught off guard.

The monitor flickered, and the ship's voice came back: We have arrived at destination. Atmosphere, satisfactory. Resident life: none, no physical morphing necessary.

None? Asked Leon. There's no life on this world?

Highwind. Said Sora.

A beep signaled the computer was listening.

What about Heartless?

Scanning, it responded. Please wait…scan complete, unidentified readings of Heartless. Possibility of danger: unclear, proceed with caution.

What the… muttered Leon. Man, this place is full of mysteries.

I wanna check it out, said Sora. It could still be a good thing, right?

Hmm. Leon drew his gunblade, loading bullets.

Sora's Keyblade materialized in his hand.

Sora opened the door, and they both stalked out, into complete darkness. They could barely see each other, much less the way ahead.

Farther ahead, they could tell because the Highwind got smaller and smaller behind them, the ground became soft and mushy, it became harder to move. Sora waded forward, and looked around again, still to no avail. Taking another step, his foot landed on nothing. He stumbled and fell, but instinctively groped around and found something sturdy to hold him up.

Hey! That's my leg! Shouted Leon, looking down. His expression turned quickly to concern, and he grasped Sora by the arms to help him up. He pulled with all his strength, but only managed to drag himself farther down.

Ohhh man. Sora, I can't move my legs.

I know, me neither.

How can you be so calm? We're about to die!

No we're not, chill out Leon.

Chill out?!? I- You-b- arrrghhh…. Forget it. You've lost it, pal.

No, we're gonna be fine. Trust me, I know.

They sank slowly deeper into the inky black muck that enveloped them. Even as they sank, they saw only black.

I don't know why. Explained Sora calmly, but I'm not scared. Something tells me we're gonna be fine. This is supposed to be a good thing, remember?

Leon said nothing. Then:

Okay, fine. You got me. So, now that we're so sure we're gonna live, how do we get outta here?

No clue.

Great.

I know. Sora joked. It seemed his sense of humor only came around in times like these.

Don't worry, Sora continued. Wait around, things are gonna be alright.

Though they couldn't tell, they had sunk completely underneath what was the floor. They fell through then, unexpectedly regaining a sense of gravity.

They fell hard on a bare path of rock.

Oh, my back. Moaned Leon, getting up.

Sora got up without a word, staring straight ahead openmouthed.

Leon looked up and joined him. Holy…. What is that? He asked.

That's… Kingdom Hearts! Sora cried excitedly, a smile playing on his lips.

Before them, the great curved doors of Kingdom Hearts, the domain of all hearts that have ever been and ever will be, stood tall and proud. It remained closed from the last encounter it had had with Sora. Around them, darkness still reigned, but was kept at bay by a soft light coming from the huge white doors. Sora approached it silently, placing his hand on its surface. The ancient door felt like a lost friend to him, reminding him of the power a single heart can have.

So this is the famous Kingdom Hearts… whispered Leon. Sora, it's exactly like you described it! I never thought I'd get to see it myself, though.

Yeah, this is kind of strange. Sora pondered aloud, why would that Gummi block be to Kingdom Hearts? What's here? There's nothing in this world except the Doors.

Maybe that's it, maybe it has to do with the doors. Leon suggested.

Maybe. Agreed Sora, but I don't know how to open Kingdom Hearts. Closing it came by instinct, it was a spur of the moment kinda thing. I have no clue how I did it, much less how to undo it.

Well, it's a door ain't it? Try opening it the old fashioned way.

Can't. No handles. It's a one –way door I guess, only out.

Nonetheless, he approached the doors and knocked on them.

Someone could be inside waiting to get out or something. He explained. He put his ear to the doors to listen, but only heard the echo of his own knock.

Hmm…. Hey Sora. Leon spoke up. I just thought of something. Where's your Keyblade?

What? Sora held up his hand, it was empty. He looked stunned. I was just holding it! I had it before we fell through the floor!

He closed his eyes, trying to summon it back to his hand. He immediately relaxed, and opened his eyes. It's ok, the keyblade's still here. I must have let go of it in the shock of seeing kingdom hearts again.

Yeah, responded Leon. Well, this is Kingdom Hearts after all. Didn't it occur to you that you might need the Keyblade to open it?

I- uhhh…Sora became suddenly very interested in his shoes.

Well, call the damn thing so we can get on with it!

Sora held out his hand, a shimmering outline of a Keyblade appeared in it. Sora confidently closed his grip on the handle, expecting to be holding it like always. But as soon as he touched it, the Keyblade disappeared.

Shaken, he tried again to summon it. This time, it wouldn't even leave his heart. It stayed fixed inside him, unwilling to be brought out.

What the hell is goin on in this place? Everything's messed up here!

Why? What happened? Asked Leon.

It doesn't wanna come out!

Wait. It doesn't _want _to come out?

That's what I said! Sora snapped, angry at himself.

What, it's alive?

Sorta. It's hard to explain.

Well, come on Keyblade master! What kinda master can you be if you can't even get it to listen to you? Try harder!

Sora sat on the floor, eyes closed. Deep in concentration, he could almost touch the blade.

He tentatively reached out a hand for it, but it shrank away.

What do you want from me? He thought. Are you trying to tell me something?

The blade glowed and hummed inside him.

Huh? You can talk? What are you trying to say?

Nothing.

Uhhh…Hello? Did you hear me?

_Humm._

Tell me what you want!

Nothing.

Do you answer only to yes and no questions?

The blade hummed again.

Those hums…do they mean one for yes?

_Hummmmm_.

And two for no?

_Humm._

Sweet! Okay, let's try this. Are you trying to test me?

_Hummm. _

Uhhh, are you testing me on physical strength? How hard I have to pull you out?

Two hums.

Oh. Okay, then is it a mental kind of test?

Three hums.

Three? Sora asked. What's that mean? Yes and no at the same time?

Hummm Hummm

That's not it. It means…. Maybe?

_Hummm_. The blade glowed, satisfied.

Okay, three means maybe. Gotcha.

Are you testing my heart?

Hummm.

So that's it! Thanks, key. All I have to do is call you with my heart?

Hummm.

Great! I'll be talking to you a lot more now that I know you can do this!

The key hummed again, this time just a happy tune.

Sora opened his eyes.

Well? Asked Leon. What's wrong with it?

Nothing. It's testing me.

He stood up, holding his palm over his heart. He tried to call it again, but found it drained him.

Maybe if I call it out loud?

Kingdom Key, come to me! He whispered. In a flash of light, the key was again in his hand.

That's what I'm talking about! Exclaimed Leon.

Sora held the key before him with newfound respect. He looked at it and asked, am I supposed to open Kingdom Hearts?

_Hummm._

Will you help me?

_Hummm._

Sora reached for the smooth surface of the doors, Keyblade held straight out like a, well… like a key. They key's blade passed right through the door, then stopped halfway in. Sora knew what to do. He grasped the key's handle with both hands and turned it, a loud click announced that Kingdom Hearts was open again.

Sora extracted the blade and the doors opened towards him slowly.

Sora asked the key, next time I call you, will you come to me normally?

_Hummm._

Thank you. He said, allowing it to recede into the depths of his being.

Leon, Sora said. Stand back. I don't know what's gonna happen.

Leon nodded and stepped back a few strides.

The doors were far enough apart that Sora could walk straight through the opening between them, and so he did.

His legs turned to lead and his eyelids heavy as rocks as soon as he stepped all the way through the doors. He fell face-first, unconscious even before hitting the ground.

Sora awoke to a soft, comfy feeling. He felt like he was on a bed as soft as clouds. He opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy white floor. He rubbed his eyes, opened them again, but saw the same thing.

Hahaha! Boomed a strong voice from nearby. I see you're awake, Sora.

Sora groggily looked over to the voice and saw a mountain of a man, dressed in a long, white toga. On his head, a thin circlet of gold rested upon wavy white hair. His strong, muscular build couldn't possibly belong to a human. It wasn't until Sora saw his hand that he understood. The tall man was holding a sparkling, yellow-and-white- lightning bolt in his bare hands!

You- Sora gasped, then kneeled before him, bowing low. He realized at last who he was looking at. It could be none other than the mighty king of the gods, who reigned on Mount Olympus in legend, the great Zeus.

Please, wielder of the key, stand. You need not bow to me!

I- I'm sorry. Apologized Sora, but where am I? How did I get here?

Don't you remember? You entered Kingdom Hearts, m'boy! A brave thing indeed. Before you ask, no this is not the inside of Kingdom Hearts. You're at the top of Mt. Olympus!

Sora looked down at the hazy floor, and realized he was standing on a cloud! No wonder he'd slept so well!

I thank you for your hospitality, said Sora, remembering the power a full-fledged god could command if you angered them. Hercules was only half-god, and even he was a challenge for Sora in battle. He didn't want to upset a full one.

Bah! Don't humble yourself kid! Boomed Zeus happily. He was like a kid on the inside, and always bore a smile. For the first time, however, his face adopted a more serious tone. Sora, there are difficult matters to be discussed. Please sit.

He waved his hand, and a chair made of cloud puffed itself up out of the cloud-floor. Sora sat.

The battle that took place between Heartless and you humans recently, it's being called the Great War. I watched you fight in it, very well I might add. But, the point is, this has never happened before. The Heartless are not human, not are they any creature of this world. They come from Kingdom Hearts, a realm in which we gods have no power whatsoever. Only the wielder of the Keyblade can enforce his will onto Kingdom Hearts.

You are a god in your own way, my lad. You control the only domain that escapes our own power. This means, quite simply, that we have no power over the Heartless. We can no more create them than we can destroy them. My lightning used to be able to kill them, but after that battle, it has had no more effect than an annoying flea. He looked longingly at his lightning bolt.

I'm sorry. Said Sora. But I don't see what this has to do with me.

Ha! Straight to the point, eh? Good, that's good. In case you didn't know, I am the one who sent the oracle to give you that Gummi block that brought you here. Everything is in danger now, not just humans and your worlds. Heartless have gained strange new powers, they've grown beyond control. I've seen Heartless turn on their own kind and feast on each other. Soon, there will emerge Heartless powerful enough to challenge the gods. If we gods are overrun, there will be no more order. We are the only reason some meager hope remains, but if we are dethroned, all is doomed. I speak to you now, not as a superior god, but as an equal warrior. I need your help, master of the Keyblade. It grieves me to ask this of a human, even one as mighty as yourself, but will you help us? Will you help save all that is and shall be?

Sora stood up and called his Keyblade. He held it before Zeus.

By this key, I swear I will do all that's in my power to stop this once and for all!

A golden tear trailed down Zeus' cheek. Thank you, he said. As for what's in your power, you'll find that that's a lot more than you expected. He clasped his mammoth hand on Sora's shoulder, then removed a golden bracelet inscribed with a lightning bolt from his wrist.

Take this, my lad. This is a wristband from the mighty Zeus, king of gods! It is a formidable weapon, if used correctly.

But- I can't take that from you.

Nonsense! I'm giving it to you, trust me, you'll need the help.

No, I mean… I actually can't take it… it's too big. Am I supposed to wear it around my waist?

At this, Zeus burst out laughing. Oh! Oh dear boy, I like you! You're a funny one, a finer master that key couldn't have chosen! Try to put the band on your wrist, Sora.

Sora hefted the huge band with both hands and stuck his wrist in the middle, with about a foot on each side from his wrist to the band. The band shivered, and shrank instantly. Before he knew what happened, the golden band was snugly around his wrist, like it was made for him.

Oh! Thank you! I'll wear it proudly.

Think nothing of it! Remember, if you're ever in a bind and you can't get out of it, try calling on the power in the wristband. It's a mystery, that trinket. It has no one power, but can do a multitude of marvelous things!

Cool, I guess I'll find out for myself then.

Now that you have that, you have many a power I'm sure you're yearning to try. First, I'd like you to eliminate the Heartless generals. They're the strongest out of them all, and without them, the lesser Heartless will be less of a problem. You'll recognize them easily: they bear no insignia like normal Heartless, and are usually much larger. Start looking for Generals wherever you think best, but be sure to let me know how it goes!

Okay. Oh, but how can I contact you? How do I get to Mount Olympus again?

Oh no reason to climb the whole mountain! Laughed Zeus, try using the bracelet for that too. Get started, Sora. Remember, the world itself depends on you. Do not underestimate your position in this; it's crucial that you succeed.

Zeus pointed over Sora's shoulder. You see the edge of the clouds over there? Jump off over there and you'll find yourself back at Kingdom Hearts. Besides, it's a fun ride! Between you and me, of course. He laughed.

Of course, laughed Sora. He tapped his Keyblade against his feet and hovered above the ground. He launched himself away, with a wave goodbye to Zeus. He flew over the edge of the clouds and shot straight down. He had a spectacular view of the countryside surrounding the mountain. He promised himself he would come back someday and just fly around for the fun of it.

Of all the powers he'd acquired during his travels, the fairy dust and happy thoughts from Peter Pan and his little fairy were by far the most valuable. He loved to fly, and did it whenever he could.

He became tired after a while, though, and let gravity do its work. Zeus said he's end up back at Kingdom Hearts, and he trusted him. Sora closed his eyes for a quick nap, but opened them again and found he was in a dark room. Twilight filled the room, except for that surrounding the two doors in front of him.

He was back.

But why's it dark? He thought. It wasn't dark around the door, only…

His eyes widened as he realized he had come back, but on the wrong side! He was on the inside of Kingdom Hearts. Calling his Keyblade, he commanded the door to open, frantic to return to the light on the other side, safe from the menacing darkness on the inside.

The door opened at his word. For the first time, he fully realized what "Keyblade Master" implied. He strolled through the doors with all the authority of a commander riding into battle.

On the other side, Leon sat on the floor, waiting for Sora.

It's been at least a pair of hours since he went through the doors, he must be planning on comin back soon, he thought.

The doors suddenly groaned as they opened, from the inside out. Out stepped a silhouette, shaded against the twilight inside the doors. He almost drew his weapon, before seeing the Keyblade in the stranger's hand.

Sora! What happened? You okay?

Fine, replied Sora, patting him on the shoulder. Leon noticed a sparkle on his wrist, and saw he wore a wristband made of gold.

Sora saw him looking and preempted him, it's a gift. I'll explain later.

They walked a ways together down the rocky path, before realizing the simplest of problems.

Sora.

Yeah?

We fell through the roof to get here, right?

Yeah.

Can you fly here?

Nope.

He sighed, then how do we get out?

Sora thought about it, then remembered Zeus' advice. Like this, he said. He raised the arm with the bracelet on it above his head and called out to the darkness: Highwind! Come!

Leon looked at him as if he was crazy.

Dude, what are you screaming for? The ship's computer can't hear you from here. Even If it could, I don't remember the Highwind having voice-recognition activation commands.

It doesn't. Replied Sora. As soon as the words left his mouth, the Highwind erupted through the ceiling above, having blasted through the floor/ceiling.

You're gonna have to explain that one to me too. Said Leon incredulously.

Sora just nodded and boarded the ship. Once aboard, the ship prepped itself for warp again, en route to Traverse Town.

During the flight back, Sora filled in Leon on what Zeus had told him.

So that's what the Oracle was talking about too? The war against the Heartless?

Sounds like it. We're gonna have one tough fight ahead of us, man. You with me?

Definitely. Said Leon. I couldn't forget about what you've told me, even if I tried.

The ship dutifully carried them back. Leon and Sora got off, pondering what to do next.


End file.
